My Strange Lover
by malecforlife
Summary: In a day of December, Alec Lightwood, a no body meets Magnus Bane, a transfer student from another country with dark secrets and a mourning past that might help shape the future of both boys as they experience love, grief, and friendship through their high schools days together.


In the midst of December, when the snow was falling hard on the pavements of the school grounds, Alec was being left behind by his sister Isabelle in front of his locker. As the bell rang in his ears, he ran around in circles as the students, small or not, pushed him around like he was plastic. As he was running in circles, he saw so many faces, ugly and beautiful. However, there was a different face in his light blue eyes, a shade of golden skin passed through him like a ghost. A mesmerizing beautiful face with neon eyes, his lips a breathtaking red with a piercing that rang through Alec's shivering skin. As he realized that the shadow was staring down at him, he stopped his movements through the crowd.

"Are you okay?" The boy said with an inquiring voice. Alec looked up to see the beautiful man through his rainbow outfit.

"Uh-I...Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" He said awkwardly, trying to avoid his gaze. Is this beauty even legal? Alec thought to himself trying hard not to spill the words out of his small lips and as he did, the boy spoke again.

"Good then, have a nice day," He said, then he looked at Alec's name tag on his chest, "Alec Lightwood." He grinned and moved passed him. Like time had stopped, Alec was determined that he had to know him, and fast.

"Wa-Wait!" Alec almost yelped and ran to the stranger, catching what seemed a piece of his shirt, hoping he didn't tear it. "Ah-Um. You see. It's just that I feel that...My name is Alec."

The stranger, confused, nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak."Magnus. Magnus Bane." He said and smiled at Alec.

"Nice to meet you Magnus Bane."Alec said taking his hands off Magnus to shake his hand. As Magnus took hold of Alec's hand, Alec could feel a vibration almost, a glimpse of bliss in seconds just by touching his hands, the warmth that surrounded them was magical and shining as powerful as Magnu's outfit in that very moment.

"You know...you could always let go of my hand. But if you like, you can keep it," Magnus said chuckling a little as he realized Alec would not let go of his hand. Alec blushed in embarrassment and looked away from his gaze, at the same time pulling his hand away. Alec laughed a little and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I just...It's not me to do this kind of thing," He said, trying to make the boy understand.

"Oh, you...you don't usually shake hands? You know, it's fine if we hug or pat each other's backs if you like-"

"No! I don't mean that. I mean, I don't usually talk to other people that aren't my relatives..."Alec flushed at the thought of his words and thought to himself, My God, am I that lame? Alec Lightwood, get yourself together.

"Oh.." Magnus said understanding Alec, "It's okay. Really." He patted Alec on the back, and Alec backed the urge to hold the beautiful figure close to him. They had just met, and Alec didn't want to seem like a stalker."I'll just have to get you used to it." Magnus grinned after his words and stared into Alec's light blue eyes.

Alec was astonished. He had never met a living soul that kind and generous, such a beautiful figure was talking to him was amazing enough. And the breathtaking words of his filled Alec's heart and mind with shivers up to his nerves and he wanted to melt onto the pavement. He forgot that he was minutes late for class, and time had gone so slow talking to Magnus that Alec knew he was destined to meet him. And Alec would not let him go.

"How about after school?" Alec said looking into his eyes.

"Excuse me, what?" Magnus said, a bit red in his golden cheeks. He bit his bottom lips and played with the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Get me used to it, after school. If-you know, if you want to." Alec said trying to be the least provocative.

"Oh." Magnus sighed. Alec laughed out loud at the sigh. "We've been having a conversation and you've always started a sentence with 'Oh'," He continued to laugh as Magnus widened his eyes at the thought and chuckled in between Alec's breath.

"You're right. Fine, I'll do it. After school, meet me here. At this same spot where we've met and I'll show you..."Magnus grabbed Alec by the arm and traced his way up to his shoulder slowly with his neon blue fingernails."What it's like to have friends..."

Alec shivered at Magnus's touch and was able to say through his vibrating lips,"Yes..." But as if Magnus never heard him, Alec was left in the middle of the hallway when Magnus walked down the hall. Before entering a room to the right, Magnus waved to Alec and winked. Dead Founded, Alec dropped his book bag on the floor and started to imagine what would happen after school. With Magnus, alone, as friends. In the midst of December, when the snow fell on the pavement of the school grounds. Where Magnus met Alec, and Alec met him.


End file.
